the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Percy
|conc=Search for the Orb of Power |next=Battle of Transylvania |name=Attack on Percy |imageBG= |image=No image.jpg |conflict=Second Cold War |date=30 December, 2041 |place=Hall of Domination, Transylvania Quarters |result=Percy is gravely injured. Augustus Salt fails to claim the Orb of Power. |side1=Knights of Plague |side2=*U.S. Government *S.M.S.B. |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Augustus Salt |commanders2=*Percy *Lewis Thicke *Master Intelligence |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Percy gravely injured |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The attack on Percy occurred a couple of days before New Year's Day of 2042, while he was on duty guarding the Orb of Power. He was bitten by the Gladiator's follower, the cyborg Augustus Salt. He was grievously injured and sent to NYC Hospital. Prelude The rise of the Gladiator In 1985, Roger Black began attending Superhero School. Over time, Roger gathered to himself a gang of thugs, a motley composition, most of which would become the first Knights of Plague. After graduating from Superhero School in 1995, Roger disappeared for ten years. He slipped deeper into the Darkness, traveled extensively, consorted with disreputable people, and began to lose his handsomeness due to his immersion. In 2005, the Gladiator befriended a wealthy woman named Harriet Swenson, but betrayed and murdered her in order to retake Transylvania Quarters from the Swenson bloodline. After scouting his family’s old home, he realized there was only one room - the Hall of Domination - that even he could not access by any means. The Gladiator also learned, much to his shock and horror, that all the early Knights of Plague had been arrested and detained together on the third floor. The Gladiator spent the next thirteen years before the Attack on Percy gathering followers in mutants who called themselves the Knights of Plague. During this time, the Gladiator openly used Transylvania Quarters as his home. He had several apprentices before he became invested in the Smith bloodline, believing Becca Smith to be the perfect minion. Eventually, the Gladiator turned Becca to the Darkness, anointing her commander of the Knights of Plague. The Gladiator later went to Beta Prison and released several mutants, many of which were already loyal. Now he had many minions to do his bidding, and they became his followers. The search for the Orb The Gladiator was now after the Orb of Power housed in the Hall of Domination, wanting to use its power for himself and perpetuate the Knights of Plague. The Gladiator’s first attempt at securing the orb was to have a fellow Knight possess government official Fredrick Powell and send him to take the orb. During the autumn of 2041, he learned from Becca Smith that the orb was in the Hall of Domination, the aforementioned room they could not breach. However, Fredrick was unable to get into the Hall of Domination. His next attempt was to possess a police officer named Russell Stewart. He was ordered to retrieve the orb, but was injured in the process and was put into a permanent ward at NYC Hospital. The attack While Percy was guarding the door to the Hall of Domination for the government, as the government had anticipated that the Gladiator would attempt to retrieve the Orb of Power and use it for himself, Percy fell asleep, and was attacked by a Knight of Plague, the cyborg Augustus Salt, which briefly woke him. After scratching Percy several times and running over his head, Salt finally digressed, but found himself unable to access the orb. Andromeda was able to view the events in her sleep, and upon awaking, insisted that the vision had not been just been a dream. Master Intelligence allowed Andromeda to use a cell phone in order to contact the government. Mayor Evans promised to rescue Percy, and he had his assistant do the deed. He also promised to report to Master Intelligence when Percy was admitted. Aftermath Percy was sent to NYC Hospital and was placed in the ward for creature-induced injuries, on the first floor. He was given a liquid medicine that was very bitter in taste, as he continued to bleed profusely any time his bandages were removed, suggesting that Salt's car tires somehow prevented or delayed blood clotting. Trainee Healer August Pye suggested using the remedy of stitches on his wounds, which failed to work when the stitches simply dissolved. Fortunately, an antidote to the poison was finally found and Percy was cured. Having made a full recovery, Percy returned home. Appearances * Notes and references Category:2041 events Category:Events Category:Missions of the Second Cold War